


Turn Down The Sun

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [25]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was Mrs. Robinson you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?</p><p> Spoiler for He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother. I like Maura and Tommy as a 'ship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn Down The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was Mrs. Robinson you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?
> 
> Spoiler for He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother. I like Maura and Tommy as a 'ship.

Tommy took advantage of the sunrise, smiling at the way the hued lights danced upon Maura's skin highlighting the faded scars and hidden blemishes that would tell a thousand stories. He gently traced her spine, smiling as she sleepily responded to the touch. He nipped at the nape of her neck, flicking his tongue over the red spots his teeth left as his hand snaked it's way to her crux stroking her nub. 

Maura groaned as the heat between her legs slowly seared on it's journey to embodying her. "Are you trying to turn me on?" she sleepily whispered.

"No, I was waking you up," he flirted.

His mind quickly returned him to the situation that ended with him sleeping with his sister's best friend, the source of his current crush. 

*

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done that." Tommy looked at her and chuckled. "I shouldn't have knocked over the knight when I kissed you back." Maura regarded him for a moment. "No, I meant I shouldn't have come here. Not tonight." "Why not?" he asked, trying to mask the hurt. "Because all I want to do is sleep with you. I think I'm falling for you." "That's all I want too Maura." Maura lowered her head to avoid his gaze. "I'm not good at this seduction thing. I never have been." "I knew you were trying to seduce me but you don't have to." Tommy said, wrapping his arms around her. "Really?" she said. * "Tommy," she said, clearing her throat. "Did you mean it?" "Of course I meant it babe. Any time you want or need something tell me and I'll do it." “How about right now?” she demanded, positioning herself on top of him leaning forward to kiss his neck. He held her hips as they found their rhythm once more.


End file.
